Many electronic devices include an array of micro electromechanical machines or MEMs which are controlled by an underlying circuitry layer which may or may not include one or more semi-conductor switching mechanisms such as transistors. In particular devices, such as displays, the underlying circuitry layers may be exposed to high levels of illumination. This illumination may cause the circuitry layer and the electronic device to not perform as intended.